


Do you wanna kill the titans?

by animebutterfly247



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Frozen (2013), M/M, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animebutterfly247/pseuds/animebutterfly247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song parody of Do you wanna Build a snowman?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you wanna kill the titans?

**Author's Note:**

> I did a thing....  
> http://animebutterfly247.tumblr.com/post/84764860082/do-you-wanna-kill-the-titans-snk-frozen-parody

Eren: Corporal?  
Do you wanna kill the titans?  
C'mon, let's go and train!  
You're alway in your room,  
C'mon out your room.  
Let's make sure we are strong!  
You got me in the Survey Corps 'cause you beat me up,  
In front of everyone!  
Do you wanna kill some titans?  
Even if it's just a titan.

Levi: Go away, brat...

Eren: Okay, I'll go...

Eren: Do you wanna kill the titans?  
Or maybe train some more!  
I think some training time is overdue.  
I started talking to the horses in the stalls!  
(Hang in there, Jean!)  
It get a little lonely here in the basement.  
Just watching the hours tick by!  
*clicking noises*

*Instrumental (imagine the 57th mission & Levi squads Death scenes)*

Eren: Corporal?  
Please I know you're in there.  
Everyone's been asking how you been.  
You say you're fine but I know you're not,  
And I'm here for you, just let me in...  
We only have each other, it's just you and me  
What are we gonna do?  
Do you wanna kill the titans?


End file.
